


"Remember Me" (For I May Forget)

by thechamelioncircuit



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Kirk!whump, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechamelioncircuit/pseuds/thechamelioncircuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk, Spock, and Lieutenant Auristela Abba (OC) are exploring a planet when things go from bad to worst. This is a multi-chapter fic. Rated T for future chapters.<br/>Comments are appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr. Spock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mr.+Spock).



“Remember Me”

  (For I May Forget)

His head. Oh god, his head was pounding. He staggered in the general direction of where he had last seen Spock, swaying drunkenly on his unsteady feet. His vision blurred and warped his surroundings, making not tripping every other second very difficult.

He managed to get a few feet before a slash of pain enveloped his consciousness, burning his nerves like a white-hot poker had been jabbed into his back. His chest ached, his heart raced at speeds far excessing normal; and even **_thinking_** was starting to hurt. He gasped in a great lungful of air, trying desperately to qualm his churning stomach enough to stop the bile that was currently pooling in the back of his throat. He tried to call for Spock, but all he could manage was a revolting gurgling noise. His head spun, his knees buckled, and everything faded to black as his head hit the leafy ground with a muted thud.

Commander Spock was currently enthralled by the numerous species of Flora native to Qual’at. He was on a routine scientific survey, and found the veritable bounty of scientific input he had gathered quite satisfactory. He was just about to scan an Equisetum when his communicator let out a pleasant little chirp, signalling that someone was trying to contact him. The Vulcan flipped the device open deftly and was instantly greeted by the concerned voice of Lieutenant Auristela Abba

“Mr. Spock! You need to come here quickly.”

“May I ask why, lieutenant?”

“It’s Captain Kirk. He’s not breathing.”

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the story goes on! Sorry about the short chapters! They'll got longer, I swear! And I'll have chapter three up by next Friday!

CHAPTER TWO  
Those six words were all it took to get Spock going. In a heartbeat he was running through the dense forest, strong legs propelling him along at an alarming speed. He reached the lieutenant in seconds, practically falling to his knees at The Captain’s side.  
Lieutenant Abba was speaking frantically into her communicator; trying to make contact with the ship. Doctor McCoy was pounding on Captain Kirk’s chest, attempting an (if he was correct) rather archaic technique Spock knew to be Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation. This was not good news. If the Doctor had resorted to that, then other, more effective methods had failed.  
He was…Pleased…To be interrupted by the ragged gasping of the captain as he regained the ability to breathe. Watery green eyes blinked open and immediately looked for Spock. Dr. McCoy sighed in relief and sat back on his haunches, lieutenant Abba looked traumatised, and Spock ran a hand through Jim’s soft hair.  
A beep sounded.   
“Yes?” The fiery Caitian flipped open her communicator. “Lieutenant Uhura! Thank goodness! Four to beam up, have a medical team standing by, the captain’s been hurt!”   
Spock kept a stilling hand on Jim’s chest as the familiar tingle of the transporter beam enveloped them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my bestie Mr. Spock. You requested Spirk, and I will deliver.


End file.
